


Sex et Violence

by lick_j



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Fanart, Godstiel: Cas as God, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/pseuds/lick_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special dedication to my darling Mich...in conjunction with DESTIEL WEEK in tumblr! :D Please enjoy this over-due Godstiel/DemonDean sexy time?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sex et Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Special dedication to my darling Mich...in conjunction with DESTIEL WEEK in tumblr! :D Please enjoy this over-due Godstiel/DemonDean sexy time?

  


[(full view)](http://i.imgur.com/XuZhG.jpg)

[tumblr](http://pyrobaby666.tumblr.com/post/19173782410/sex-and-violence-hit-me-with-a-lover-burns-so) | [LJ](http://lick-j.livejournal.com/1060327.html)

_Sex and violence  
Hit me with a lover, burns so bright  
And one is just the other  
Sweetest tastes, never gonna leave you  
Even when it hurts you, breathe it, breathe it  
Sex and violence  
Who is gonna make you cry?_

**~ Scissor Sisters**


End file.
